The present technology relates to an information processing system and an information processing method that control display of image data obtained by a microscope in the fields of medical treatment, pathology, biological discipline, materials, and the like.
In the fields of medical treatment, pathology, and the like, there is proposed a system in which an image of a section of a cell, a tissue, an organ, or the like of a living body that is obtained by an optical microscope is digitalized and the section is inspected or a patient is diagnosed by a doctor, a pathologist, or the like based on the digital image.
For example, in a method described in Patent Document 1, an image optically obtained by a microscope is digitalized by a video camcorder installing a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) therein, and the digital signal is inputted into a control computer system and visualized on a monitor. The pathologist performs an inspection and the like while viewing the image displayed on the monitor (e.g., see paragraphs [0027] and [0028] and FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-37250